Oblivion
by teteiforever2002
Summary: R für Gewalt und Lemons in späteren Chapters. Yaoi Vegeta und Goku tragen einen heftigen Kampf aus mit schweren Folgen für Vegeta. Pairing: V/G
1. Default Chapter

Oblivion  
  
Prolog  
  
Völlig aufgelöst lief Goku den Flur auf und ab. Wie lange dauert so eine Untersuchung eigentlich? Jetzt wartete er schon mehr als eine Stunde und wusste immer noch nicht, was los war. Wie in Zeitlupe ob er beide Hände und vergrub sie in seinen widerspenstigen Haaren. Das machte ihn noch wahnsinnig! Langsam glitten seine Augen über jeden seiner Freunde, der ebenfalls hier. Erst jetzt bemerkte er resigniert, wie wenige es waren. Piccolo, seine beiden Söhne, Bulma und Kuririn. Alle wirkten angespannt, aber Bulma schien es besonders schwer getroffen zu haben. Wie ein Häufchen Elend lehnte sie an der Wand und starrte die Tür der Notaufnahmen an. Und da war auch noch Trunks.  
  
Trunks. Der Junge sah furchtbar aus. Er wirkte schrecklich blas und so verletzlich wie er da zusammengekauert auf dem Stuhl saß und in die Luft starrte. Ihn hatte das noch mehr getroffen als seine Mutter und Goku selbst. Langsam lief er zu ihm rüber und ließ sich neben dem Halbsaiyajin in einen Stuhl sinken. Zögernd legte er seine Hand auf die des Jungen und sah auf, um ihm in die Augen zu blicken. Zuerst schien dieser die Berührung überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen. Doch dann hob Trunks den Kopf und sah Goku an.  
  
Der Saiyajin hielt den Atem an, als er versuchte die Emotionen zu lesen, die sich in den Augen seines Gegenüber spiegelten. Fast schon hatte er Schuldzuweisungen erwartet, doch alles was er in den himmelblauen Augen entdeckte, war Angst.  
  
Und das ist allein meine Schuld.  
  
Bei diesem Gedanken krampfte sich sein Herz zusammen. Aber das war die Wahrheit. Es war seine Schuld.  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
  
  
Knapp flog Vegetas Faust an seinen Ohr vorbei. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und es wäre aus mit Son Goku gewesen. Die Kraft dieses Schlages hätte ihm sicher mit Leichtigkeit den Schädel zertrümmert. So schnell er konnte wich er einige Meter zurück und ging wieder in Kampfposition. Die dicke Vene die in Vegetas Stirn pulsierte, verriet ihm, dass er mit seiner letzten Bemerkung etwas zu weit gegangen war. Aber wie immer hatte er sich nichts dabei gedacht, als er erwähnt hatte, ihm sei aufgefallen, dass Vegeta in letzter Zeit nicht mehr in Form sei. Ehe er wusste wie ihm geschah, hatte sich Vegeta schon auf ihn gestürzt und ihn heftig attackiert.  
  
Die Augen des kleineren Saiyajins hatten ein gefährliches, verrücktes Funkeln angenommen, dass sich mit keinem anderen Ausdruck, den er bis jetzt bei Vegeta gesehen hatte, vergleichen ließ. Sicher, er hatte ihn mehr als einmal in Rage gebracht, aber das hier?! Es war fast schon lächerlich, wie sehr sich der Prinz über diese Bemerkung aufzuregen schien.  
  
Geschickt wich er wieder einem Hieb aus und versetzte seinem Gegner seinerseits einen Schlag. Doch Vegeta schien nichts gespürt zu haben und hob die Hand zu einem neuen Versuch. Der Prinz war nicht wenig überrascht, als seine Faust nur Luft traf. Verwirrt sah er sich nach Goku um, der genau in diesem Moment hinter ihm auftauchte und ihn mit einem Schlag ins Genick niederstreckte.  
  
Hart schlug er auf dem Steinboden auf und blieb regungslos liegen. Unsicher sah Goku auf den Körper herab und suchte irgendein Zeichen dafür, dass der kleine Saiyajin noch einmal angreifen würde. Doch die einzigen Bewegungen die er wahrnahm, waren die ungleichmäßigen Atemzüge des Prinzen.  
  
Erleichtert atmete Goku aus und beugte sich, um Vegeta auf den Arm zu nehmen. Der Saiyajinprinz brauchte dringend eine Senzu. Leider hatte, so weit er wusste, nur noch Kuririn ein paar vorrätig. Hoffentlich würde sein kleiner Freund auch bereit sein, ihm eine für Vegeta zu geben. Es hatte schon mehr als einmal Streit unter den Freunden gegeben, wenn er oder Vegeta nach ihrem Sparring eine Senzu brauchten. Die Z-Fighter hatten sich jedesmal mit dem Argument beschwert, dass wenn ein neuer Gegner auftauchte und sie wirklich Senzu benötigten, wahrscheinlich keine mehr übrig sein würden.  
  
Wenn er jetzt so darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm auf, dass er eigentlich seit sechs Monaten keine Senzu mehr genommen hatte. Immer nur Vegeta. Der kleine Prinz war immer häufiger nach ihrem Sparring schwer verletzt gewesen. Das war ihm damals nicht aufgefallen. Kein Wunder, dass er so ausgerastet war. Offensichtlich hatte sein Ego in den letzten Monaten eine Risse abbekommen. Seufzend blickte Goku auf den Körper in seinen Armen herab. Er erstarrte.  
  
Erschrocken blickte er in Vegetas Gesicht, in Augen die vor Zorn loderten. Er war so in seine Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er nicht gemerkt hatte, dass Vegeta wieder zu sich gekommen war!  
  
Shimata!!  
  
Das war alles, was er denken konnte, bevor ihn Vegetas Faust mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht traf. Hastig sprang er aus Kakarotts Griff und machte einen Satz nach hinten. So wie es aussah, war er fideler, als er ausgesehen hatte! Fluchend ging er in Kampfposition.  
  
Ich bin ein verdammter Baka! Er hat noch so viel Ki, dass ich es hätte bemerken müssen!  
  
Vegetas Ki war unglaublich hoch! Höher als es in seinem Zustand möglich war. Es loderte wie Flammen um seine Form herum und verlieh ihm ein grauenerregendes Aussehen. Seine Augen lagen im Schatten, so dass Goku nicht darin erkennen konnte. Er erzitterte. Eine seltsame Ruhe war über den Prinzen gekommen. Doch das schien nur so. er wusste genau, dass der Zorn im Innern den kleineren Saiyajins brodelte und der Ausbruch schrecklich sein würde.  
  
Endlich öffnete der Prinz seine Augen und sofort wich die Ruhe der Raserei. Goku stockte der Atem. Diesen Blick hatte er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr bei Vegeta gesehen. Das letzte Mal, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war als Boo von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte.  
  
Plötzlich zogen sich Vegetas Lippen von seinen spitzen Zähnen und ein bösartiges Knurren erklang aus seiner Kehle. Der jüngere Saiyajin wich erschrocken zurück und er wurde sogleich attackiert. Unzählige Schläge prasselten auf seinen Oberkörper und sein Gesicht herab. Er hatte nicht einmal eine Chance sich zu verteidigen. Vegeta schien verrückt geworden zu sein!  
  
Er hörte Vegeta etwas in einer Sprache fluchen, die er nicht verstand. Eine Faust traf ihn ein zweites mal fast ungeschützt ins Gesicht und taumelte einige Schritte zurück. Mit einem weiteren Hieb wurde er niedergestreckt. Hände schlossen sich um seinen Hals und drückte zu. Panisch umschloss er diese Hände mit seinen eigenen und riss die Augen auf. Kohlrabenschwarze Augen blickten kühl auf ihn herab. Ohne Mitgefühl.  
  
Keuchend versuchte er Vegetas Hände von ihm zu lösen, aber er konnte die stahlharten Glieder keinen Zentimeter bewegen. Verzweifelt suchte er nach einem Ausweg, aber seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Der Griff um seine Kehle wurde immer fester bis er schließlich nach Atem rangend unter dem Saiyajinprinzen wand.  
  
Vegeta grinste bösartig. Endlich hatte er diesen Unterklassekrieger, wo er ihn haben wollte. Unter ihm. Er genoss es, die Angst seines Gegners in dessen Augen zu sehen. Er kicherte vor Entzücken und drückte noch etwas fester...  
  
Völlig überraschend traf ihn Kakarotts Tritt in die Magengrube. Keuchend riss er die Augen weit auf und lockerte unbeabsichtigt seine Hände. Goku nutzte die Gelegenheit, transformierte sich in einen SSJ 3 und schlug Vegeta hart ins Gesicht. Der Prinz wurde durch die Luft geschleudert und flog hunderte von Metern weit bis er in einen riesigen Berg einschlug. Leblos fiel der kleine Körper zu Boden, Gesteinsbrocken prasselten auf ihn nieder und bedeckten ihn vollständig.  
  
Mühsam setzte sich Goku auf und rieb sich den Hals. Er zuckte zusammen und zog seine Hand schnell wider zurück. So wie es sich anfühlte, war seine Kehle sicher von Blutergüssen bedeckt. Sein Haar wurde kurzer und kehrte zu seiner natürlichen Farbe zurück. Das war der erste richtige Kampf seit Jahren gewesen und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sein Blut zum Kochen gebracht hatte. So lebendig wie eben hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Und Vegeta war es sicher genauso ergangen.  
  
Vegeta  
  
Goku sah zu dem Geröllhaufen hinüber und versuchte Vegetas Ki zu fühlen. Nichts. Blitzschnell kam er auf die Beine und eilte zu dem Prinzen. Fluchend räumte er jeden Stein einzeln beiseite.  
  
Vegeta Vegeta Vegeta  
  
Was hatte er getan?! Er hatte den kleinen Saiyajin nicht töten wollen, aber er hatte keine Wahl gehabt! Irgendwie hatte er sich doch verteidigen müssen!! Endlich erblickte er Vegetas Hand. Fast hätte er erleichtert aufgewacht. So schnell er konnte befreite er den Prinzen von dem restlichen Gestein und hob ihn hoch. Er hoffte verzweifelt, dass Kuririn noch eine Bohne übrig hatte. Mit Vegeta auf dem Arm flog er so schnell er konnte zu Muten Roshis Insel...  
  
End Flashback  
  
Stöhnend schloss Goku die Augen und drückte Trunks Hand aufmunternd. Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte Goku die Insel erreicht gehabt. Doch Kuririn hatte keine Senzu. Völlig verzweifelt und mit Vegeta, dessen Ki mit jeder Minute schwächer wurde, in den Armen hatte er jeden seiner Freunde aufgesucht, aber ohne Erfolg. Als letzte Möglichkeit fiel ihm nur noch Dende ein, aber der war zu Besuch auf Neu-Namenk und für die MT war er zu schwach. Bar jeder Hoffnung hatte er den kleinen Saiyajin schließlich ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, dass sich ein Arzt um Vegeta kümmerte, hatte er Bulma und Trunks verständigt.  
  
Er schaute auf die große Uhr an der Wand über ihm. Bald waren es schon zwei Stunden ohne irgendeine Information über den Zustand seines Freundes.  
  
Was habe ich getan?  
  
*****  
  
Erst vier Stunden später erlosch das rote Licht über der Tür der Notaufnahme und eine Ärztin kam hinaus. Alle schienen aus eine Art Trance zu erwachen und sahen hoffnungsvoll zu ihr herüber. Sie sah erschöpft aus und war blutüberströmt. Langsam ging sie in den Wartebereich und blickte sich suchend um bis ihr Blick auf Bulma fiel.  
  
"Sind sie Bulma Briefs?"  
  
"Ja! Wie geht es ihm wird er wieder gesund?"  
  
"Ich muss mich mit Ihnen unterhalten. Warum setzten wir uns nicht zuerst."  
  
Ende Teil Eins  
  
*****  
  
Ich weiß, ich weiß! Ein ziemlicher Cliffhanger! Ich bitte um viele Reviews!  
  
Anm.: Es wird jedes Mal etwas dauern bevor es weitergeht, denn ich werde jeden Teil erst einmal ins Englische übersetzen ehe ich weiterschreibe. Aber werden mich beeilen. Außerdem brauche ich einen Betaleser. Am besten für die deutsche und die englische Version. Vorher wird auch net weitergemacht! *Autorin verschränkt trotzig im Typischen Vegetastyle die Arme vor der Brust *  
  
Email: knudud2002@gmx.de 


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1  
  
"Sind sie Bulma Briefs?"  
  
"Ja! Wie geht es ihm, wird er wieder gesund?"  
  
"Ich muss mich mit Ihnen unterhalten. Warum setzten wir uns nicht zuerst."  
  
++++++++++  
  
"Wird er wieder gesund?" Bulmas Stimme begann an Lautstärke zu zunehmen.  
  
"Bitte beruhigen Sie sich. Kommen Sie, wir setzen uns am besten dorthin," schlug die Ärztin vor und zeigte dabei auf den Wartebereich.  
  
Schweren Herzens folgte Bulma der Einladung. Dieses ganze Getue deutete auf nichts Gutes hin. So war es doch immer. Wenn die Ärzte in Ruhe mit einem sprechen wollten, hieß das immer, schlechte Nachrichten. Inzwischen hatte sich die Andere um die Stühle versammelt, auf denen die beiden Frauen Platz genommen hatten. Trunks stellte sich hinter den Stuhl, auf dem seine Mutter saß, und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. Er wusste, wie sehr sie dieses Beistand brauchte, auch wenn sie es sich nicht anmerken ließ. Auch Goku kam an ihre Seite.  
  
"Mein Name ist Dr. Rice. Ich war im Ärzteteam, dass Mr Briefs operiert hat..." (Da gefällt mir die Formulierung überhaupt net, aber was anderes fällt mir net ein! HILFE!!)  
  
Trotz der ernsten Situation konnte sich Goku ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Mr Briefs, wenn Vegeta das gehört hätte! Er erinnerte sich noch deutlich daran, wie der Manager einer Firma, die zeitweise mit der Capsule Corporation zusammen arbeitete, den stolzen Saiyajin Prinzen bei einem Geschäftsessen mit diesem Namen angesprochen hatte. Vegeta hatte keine Minute gezögert und ihn ins Jenseits befördert. Bulma war außer sich gewesen und hatte sich erst wieder beruhigt, als Goku zusammen mit Trunks die Dragonballs versammelt, den Mann wiederbelebt und den ganzen Vorfall aus dem Gedächtnis der übrigen Zeugen gelöscht hatte. Danach hatte sie Vegeta strikt verboten, noch einmal an einem Geschäftsessen oder einer Besprechung teilzunehmen, was ohnehin unnötig war, da er sowieso keinerlei Interesse daran hatte.  
  
Doch das alles war in weite Ferne gerückt. Hin und wieder blickte er Bulma an, die während des Berichts der Ärztin immer blasser wurde. Bei ihrem Anblick krampfte sich sein Herz zusammen. Allein die Anzahl der Verletzungen war schockierend. Dass er das überlebt hatte, schien ein Wunder zu sein, selbst für den Prinzen aller Saiyajins. Sein Zustand war zwar stabil, aber der Verlauf der nächsten Nacht war ausschlaggebend. Wenn er sie gut überstand, wäre er außer Lebensgefahr.  
  
"Können wir ihn sehen?" fragte Bulma mit einer seltsamen Ruhe. Sie hatte während des ganzen Berichts nicht ein Wort gesagt.  
  
"Im Moment noch nicht. Und es gibt noch etwas, das sich nicht wissen. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass sie mir jetzt genau zuhören!"  
  
Goku bekam ein ganz mieses Gefühl in der Magengegend. Wie eine Vorahnung, die sich an seinen Eingeweide festkrallte. Das hatte er das letzte Mal gespürt als sich Vegeta unter Boos Kontrolle begeben hatte.  
  
Dr. Rice atmete tief ein. "Während der Operation gab es einige Komplikationen. Aber das kam nicht von seinen inneren Verletzungen, die verkraftet er außergewöhnlich gut. Was uns Sorgen bereitet ist sein Gehirn."  
  
Einen Momente lang herrschte Stille bis Trunks` belegte Stimme sie durchbrach. "Und was heißt das genau?"  
  
"Nun, wir sind nicht ganz sicher, aber..."  
  
"Ich will sofort wissen, was mit meinem Vater los ist!" Aus seiner Stimme konnte man deutlich die unterschwellige Warnung heraushören. Goku legte Trunks seine Hand auf die Schulter, ein stilles Signal, dass er sich beruhigen sollte, das er ignorierte. Während diese Idiotin hier herumbrabbelte, lag sein Vater hilflos in diesem Krankenhaus, vielleicht sogar im Sterben und sie schien es nicht einmal für nötig zu halten, seine Familie genauestens darüber zu informieren!  
  
Seufzend wendete sie den Blick ab. "Er hat ein schweres Schädeltrauma erlitten. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist sehr groß, dass er ins Koma fällt und vielleicht nie wieder aufwacht."  
  
"Oh Kami!" stöhnte Bulma verzweifelt und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände. Goku legte ein warme Hand auf ihre Schulter. Die Schuldgefühle nagten an ihm. Doch für Selbstmitleid war jetzt keine Zeit. Vegetas Familie brauchte ihn, das war er ihm schuldig. Auch die anderen waren bestürzt, als sie das hörten. Es schien einfach ganz unmöglich zu sein, dass Vegeta, der Saiyajinprinz, ins Koma fiel und sein Leben lang an ein Bett gefesselt war.  
Ganz unvermittelt schrie Trunks plötzlich auf. "Das ist nicht wahr! Mein Vater ist nicht so schwach! Das passt nicht zu ihm!! Er würde niemals einfach aufgeben!!! "  
  
Alle schraken zurück, als Trunks` Ki mit jeder Sekunde stieg. In seiner Verzweiflung und Wut schien er es gar nicht wahrzunehmen, nicht einmal, dass er sich in einen Super Saiyajin verwandelt hatte. Seine Kraft schleuderte einige der Stühle samt seiner Freunde durch den Raum. Die Luft um ihn knisterte, während das Ki in Flammen um ihn loderte. Verblüfft sah Goku ihn an.  
  
Er hat vermutlich keine Ahnung, wie sehr er manchmal seinem Vater ähnelt. Er warf kurz einen Blick auf die anderen, die im ganzen Raum verstreut auf dem Boden lagen und ängstlich zu Trunks aufschaute. Selbst Bulma schien Angst vor ihm zu haben. Und die Meisten wohl auch nicht.  
  
Knurrend kam er wieder auf die Beine, als er merkte, dass Trunks sich wohl nicht von alleine wieder beruhigen würde. Keine Selbstbeherrschung!  
  
Doch jemand kam ihm zuvor. Goten rannte mit ausgestreckten Armen auf seinen besten Freund zu und schlang sie ihm um den Hals. "Hör auf, Trunks-kun! Beruhige dich!" bat er mit bebender Stimme und presste seinen Körper fest an den des anderen. Er spürte, dass Trunks heftig zitterte und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sein Ki schließlich zu sinken begann. Dann umschlossen Trunks` Arme seine Hüfte und der ältere Halbsaiyajin vergrub sein Gesicht in seine Schulter. "Shh! Ist ja gut," flüsterte er beruhigend in das Ohr des jungen Prinzen, während er sanft dessen lavendelfarbenes Haar streichelte. Leises Schluchzen drang aus Trunks` Kehle und es wurde immer lauter während er sich so an seinem Freund festklammerte, als fürchte er, dass dieser jeden Moment verschwinden würde.  
  
Goku atmete auf. Das war ja noch mal gut gegangen! Er lief zu Bulma hinüber und half ihr vorsichtig auf. Man konnte ihr den Schrecken deutlich ansehen. Sie war leichenblaß und ziemlich unsicher auf den Beinen. Auch der Rest kam wieder auf die Beine. Zum Glück schien niemand ernsthaft verletzt zu sein. Das wäre auch das Letzte gewesen, dass sie jetzt gebraucht hätten. Bulma wandte sich nun an die völlig verwirrte Ärztin, die nicht allzu viel von dem verstanden hatte, dass hier geschehen war. "Ich bleibe über nacht hier!"  
  
*****  
  
Es war völlig ruhig, als sich Bulma an den Rahmen des Fensters schmiegte. Viel ruhiger als in ihrem Innern. Das ganze hatte ihr ganz schön zugesetzt, verdammt, sie konnte es nicht einmal richtig glauben! Die ganze Situation war absurd! Trotzdem traf sie die Realität jedes Mal mit ihrer ganzen Härte, wenn die Ärzte sie über Vegetas Zustand informierten. Eigentlich war das nicht üblich, aber sie hatte genug Einfluss und Geld, um ihren Willen durchzusetzen. Doch hier half ihr das alles nichts. Immer in den entscheidenden Momenten ihres Lebens, wenn es Schwierigkeiten gegeben hatte, war immer jemand da gewesen, der sich ihrer angenommen hatte. Meistens war es Goku gewesen, der ihr mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet hatte. Oder ihre Eltern, die damals dafür gesorgt hatten, dass die Schule stillhielt, während sie auf der Suche nach den Dragonballs gewesen war. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie etwas aus eigener Kraft zustande gebracht und jetzt lag der Mann, den sie über alles liebte, hier in diesem verfluchten Krankenhaus und sie konnte nicht das geringste tun, um ihm zu helfen. Seufzend presste sie ihre Stirn gegen das kalte Glas. Sie hasste sich und ihre Machtlosigkeit.  
  
"Möchtest du einen Kaffee?"  
  
Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und sah Goku vor sich stehen. Er hatte zwei Becher mit dampfendem Kaffee in den Händen und ein aufmunterndes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Manche Dinge ändern sich nie, dachte sie, während sie das heiße Getränk entgegennahm. Goku hob seine freie Hand und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. "Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken!"  
  
Bulma schenkte ihm ein erschöpftes Lächeln und drehte sich wieder zum Fenster. Einen Moment wusste er nicht, ob er sie lieber allein lassen sollte. Nervös trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen, bis Bulma den Kopf drehte und ihn fragend ansah. "Warum leistest du mir nicht etwas Gesellschaft? Die beiden dahinten sind ja leider anderweitig beschäftigt," meinte sie mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung Wartebereich. Goku folgte ihrem Blick und lächelte.  
  
Goten und Trunks saßen aneinander gelehnt auf einem Sofa, Gotens Kopf auf der Schulter seines Freundes, ihre Hände ineinander gelegt. "Ich habe sie schon so oft so miteinander gesehen und trotzdem berührt es mich jedesmal", Bulma lächelte verträumt und sah wieder zurück zu Goku. "Komm schon her!"  
  
Erleichtert trat er ans Fenster und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. Nachdenklich ließ er das Getränk in dem Becher kreisen. Eigentlich mochte er keinen Kaffe, genauso wenig wie Alkohol und Zigaretten. Er war immer davon überzeugt gewesen, dass es seinem Training schaden würde. Aber jetzt, wo er es einmal probiert hatte, schien es nicht schlimm, im Gegenteil. Irgendwie gefiel ihm dieser herbe Geschmack.  
  
Eine sanfte Hand auf seinem Arm holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. "Gib dir nicht die Schuld daran. Keiner von uns tut das. Wir wissen doch wie er sein kann, wenn er erst mal in Fahrt kommt, kann ihn nun mal nichts mehr aufhalten."  
  
Überrascht weiteten sich Gokus Augen, dann nahmen sie ein trauriges Licht an. "Aber genau deswegen bin ich dafür verantwortlich! Verstehst du das nicht. Wir beide wissen am besten wie aufbrausend er ist und trotzdem hab ich ihn in den letzten Wochen immer wieder gereizt. Mir hätte doch klar sein sollen, dass er das nicht auf sich sitzen lässt. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis es dazu kommen musste!" stöhnend vergrub er sein Gesicht in seine Hände, "Ich werde es mir nicht verzeihen, wenn er stirbt!"  
  
Energisch zog Bulma seine Hände zurück und blickte ihm unverwandt in die Augen. "Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken. Das wird nicht passieren, die Ärzte hier sind gut und mit unserem Vermögen können wir jede Behandlung finanzieren. Und wenn das Alles nicht hilft, bald gibt es doch wohl wieder Senzu, oder nicht?" Nach einem zaghaften Nicken seinerseits streichelte sie ihm beruhigend über die Arme, doch sie runzelte die Stirn, als ihre Finger eine Schramme streiften. "Wie geht es dir überhaupt? Du bist doch auch ziemlich mitgenommen von eurem Kampf. Warst du denn wenigstens bei einem Arzt?"  
  
Er schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. "Dafür war keine Zeit. Außerdem schaff ich das schon, ich brauche nur ein bißchen Schlaf. Vegeta ist wichtiger." Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die schlafenden Teenager. "Ich bin froh, das alle anderen doch noch nach hause gegangen sind. Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert, sie zu überreden!" Zustimmend nickte sie. "Sie hätten sowieso nichts tun können, es reicht schon wenn wir hier rumhängen und das Personal verrückt machen", mit einem bitteren Lächeln fuhr sie fort, "Die Schwestern machen schon einen großen Bogen um mich."  
  
Goku machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. "Du solltest ein bißchen schlafen. Ich halte hier solange die Stellung. Wenn es was neues gibt, sage ich dir sofort Bescheid." Bulma schüttelte vehement ihren Kopf. "No way! Ich werde mich nicht von der Stelle bewegen!"  
  
"Nun komm schon. Du könntest doch wenigstens einmal auf mich hören" ,drängte er sanft, aber bestimmt. Sie war genauso stur wie Vegeta, also staunte er nicht schlecht, als sie so schnell nachgab und zaghaft nickte. "Na gut, aber dafür tust du mir auch einen Gefallen: Du gehst dich duschen und ziehst dir was anständiges an! Mit diesen zerfetzten Klamotten siehst du aus wie ein Penner!" Verblüfft sah er an sich herab, dann wieder zu ihr auf. Verlegen kratzte er sich wieder einmal am Hinterkopf. "Das habe ich in der ganzen Aufregung total vergessen!" gab er leise zu, "Einverstanden! Du schläfst ein bißchen und ich hüpfe inzwischen unter die Dusche."  
  
Eher widerwillig zog sie sich schließlich zurück. Goku sah ihr eine Weile nach, ehe auch er sich aufmachte.  
  
*****  
  
Am nächsten Tag überbrachte ihnen ein Arzt die Nachricht, dass Vegeta über den Berg sei. Doch das sei noch kein Grund zur Freude, sein Zustand sei zwar jetzt wieder stabil, aber es sei noch immer ungewiss, ob er das Bewusstsein noch einmal wiedererlangen würde. So vergingen Tage, dann Wochen ohne ein positives Zeichen. Die Besuchszeiten waren streng festgelegt. Höchstens für zehn Minuten pro Tag ein Besucher, um dem Patienten seine Ruhe zu lassen. Goku betrat nicht einmal Vegetas Krankenzimmer, obwohl er es gerne getan hätte. Aber er wollte dessen Familie keine Gelegenheit nehmen, den Saiyajinprinzen zu sehen und so gab er sich damit zufrieden Bulma und ihrem Sohn Gesellschaft zu leisten, während diese fast die ganze Zeit in der Klinik verbrachten.  
  
Während dieser Periode fiel Goku auf, dass Trunks sich ihm gegenüber merkwürdig feindselig verhielt. Aber auch nur, solange seine Mutter nicht in der Nähe war und es zeigte sich auch nur deutlich, wenn der Junge dachte, dass Goku es nicht bemerken würde. Er warf dem Saiyajin argwöhnische Blicke zu, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Und mit jedem Tag wurde es schlimmer. Trunks sprach zwar immer noch freundlich mit ihm und verlor kein böses Wort über ihn, aber seine Stimme schien einen sarkastischen Ton angenommen zu haben. Diese Veränderung im Verhalten des Halbsaiyajin, der für ihn immer wie ein Sohn gewesen war, nagte an ihm so wie seine Sorge um Vegeta.  
  
Schließlich, nach zwei Monaten der Ungewißheit, hatte die Hoffnungslosigkeit fast gesiegt. Goku saß in der kleinen Kantine und nippte lustlos an einen Kaffee. Inzwischen hatte er sich an den Muntermacher gewöhnt, da er fast nichts anderes mehr trank. In den letzten Tagen war er immer öfter hierher gekommen, um etwas Abstand von Trunks zu bekommen. Er konnte die Kälte in dessen Augen nicht mehr ertragen. Bulma schien davon nichts zu merken und er wollte, dass es so blieb, also zog er sich wann immer er konnte zurück. Es war ganz nett hier, zumindest am Anfang. Er hatte mit vielen Angestellten Freundschaft geschlossen, was bei seiner häufigen Anwesenheit nicht verwunderlich war. Es war eine Erleichterung gewesen, mit den Leuten über fröhlichere Themen zu reden und sich zumindest zeitweise etwas abzulenken. Doch bald wurde ihm klar, dass einige an mehr als nur Freundschaft interessiert waren. Manche flirteten ganz offen und ungeniert mit ihm. Doch nicht nur Respekt gegenüber des Prinzen ließ ihn zurückweichen.  
  
Es war gerade einmal ein Jahr seit Chichis Tod vergangen, er war zu so etwas noch nicht bereit. Sie starb so, wie es nach den ganzen Schwierigkeiten niemand für wahrscheinlich gehalten hätte. Bei einem ganz normalen, alltäglichen Verkehrsunfall. Der Schock war groß gewesen, als die Nachricht Goku und Goten am selben Abend erreichte. Der Versuch, sie mit den Dragonballs zurückzuholen, blieb vergeblich. Gohan hatte sie Unterstützung seiner neuen Familie gehabt, aber die anderen beiden Sons waren nun auf sich allein gestellt. Seit damals lebten die beiden praktisch bei den Briefs in der Capsule Corporation. Goten hatten Trunks Gesellschaft und Trost, Goku die Ablenkung durch Vegeta gebraucht. Es hatte ihn erstaunt, wie schnell sich der Saiyajinprinz an seine Gegenwart und die seines Sohnes in seinem Heim gewöhnt hatte. Auch sein Verhältnis zu dem stolzen Saiyajin hatte sich verbessert, aber während ihrer Trainingskämpfe, falls man sie überhaupt noch so nennen konnte, war er immer aggressiver geworden. Goku hatte sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, Vegeta bei jeder Möglichkeit zu necken. Und genau das hatte die ganze verdammte Situation verursacht.  
  
Innerlich seufzend, trank er den letzten Schluck aus der Tasse und trottete zum Ausgang. Auf halben Weg kam ihm Trunks entgegengestürmt und erschreckte ihn zu Tode. Goku sprang einen Schritt zurück und legte sich die Hand auf die Brust. "Kami, Trunks! Was rennst du hier..."  
  
Vor Aufregung schwer atmend, fiel ihm der Junge ins Wort. "Goku-san!! Vater ist aufgewacht!"  
  
*****  
  
Ende Kapitel 1  
Anmerkung: Na, da bin ich wieder. Es tut mir leid, dass es solange gedauert hat. Ich habt bestimmt keine Lust auf Erklärungen, also lasse ich es einfach. Übrigens habe ich endlich einen Betaleser gefunden: Mellory! Allerdings gilt das nicht für dieses Kapitel, also Entschuldigung für irgendwelche Rechtschreibfehler. Sobald es geht werde ich es updaten! Viel Spaß!! 


	3. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Innerlich seufzend, trank er den letzten Schluck aus der Tasse und trottete zum Ausgang. Auf halben Weg kam ihm Trunks entgegengestürmt und erschreckte ihn zu Tode. Goku sprang einen Schritt zurück und legte sich die Hand auf die Brust. „Kami, Trunks! Was rennst du hier..."

Vor Aufregung schwer atmend, fiel ihm der Junge ins Wort. „Goku-san!! Vater ist aufgewacht!"

++++++++++

Nur langsam schien die Bedeutung dieser Worte auf Gokus Verstand zu wirken. _Vater ist aufgewacht! _Völlig verständnislos starrte er den keuchenden Jungen an, der offenbar mehr als verwirrt darüber war, dass so gar keine Reaktion von ihm kam. Der Saiyajin hatte schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt, dass Vegeta wieder aus dem Koma erwachen würde. Natürlich hatte er auf ein Wunder gehofft, aber Wunder sind selten.

„Goku-san! Was ist denn?! Komm endlich!!" erst Trunks barsche Worte holten ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Der Halbsaiyajin hatte sich bereits umgedreht und eilte zurück zum Zimmer seines Vaters. Goku zögerte kaum merklich, dennoch folgte er ihm. _Oh Kami, lass es wahr sein!_

Schon von weitem hörten sie Bulmas wütende Stimme. „Was soll das heißen, wir können nicht zu ihm?! Verdammt noch mal, wir sind seine Familie!!!"

„Bitte beruhigen sie sich doch!" versuchte sie eine Krankenschwester zu beschwichtigen, „Sie können ja gleich zu ihm, aber vorher muss er noch untersucht werden." 

„Was gibt es denn noch zu untersuchen? Er ist doch schließlich aufgewacht!" zischte Trunks verärgert ein, als er und Goku dazukamen. Die Schwester warf ihm einen gereizten Blick zu und antwortete wenig freundlich. „Das muss sein. Es wäre nett, wenn Sie sich wenigstens diesmal zurückhalten würden!" Trunks einziger Kommentar war ein Knurren, während Bulma ein `Hmpf´ von sich gab. Die Frau war sichtlich erleichtert, als sich die Tür öffnete und Vegetas behandelnde Ärztin, Dr. Rice, herauskam. Auf ein Nicken von ihr, huschte Die Schwester an allen vorbei und verschwand durch eine Tür ins Schwesternzimmer. 

„Können wir jetzt zu ihm?" fragte Bulma hoffnungsvoll. Nach der quälenden Warterei konnte sie es kaum erwarten endlich zu ihrem Mann zu kommen. Doch ihre Hoffnung wurde enttäuscht, als die Ärztin ihren Kopf schüttelte. „Wieso nicht? Er ist doch aufgewacht!" Schluchzend senkte sie ihren Kopf. Auch Goku wendete sich ab.

Von Trunks kam eine ganz andere Reaktion. Mit einem verärgerten Zischen stürmte er auf die Zimmertür zu. „Das ist doch lächerlich! Jetzt ist er endlich wieder bei Bewusstsein und wir dürfen ihn trotzdem nicht sehen!!" Als sich seine Hand um den Türgriff schloss, spürte er eine kleine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er drehte sich um und sah in das traurige Gesicht von Dr. Rice. „Bitte! Sie schaden ihrem Vater nur, wenn sie einfach hineinplatzen! Geben sie mir fünf Minuten, um es ihnen zu erklären!"

Einen Augenblick sah er sie nur an, dann lösten sich seine Finger vom Griff. „In Ordnung. Aber sie können mich nicht ewig davon abhalten, meinen Vater zu sehen!"

*****

Dr. Rice holte tief Luft. Nervös blickte sie Bulma, Trunks und Goku an. Wenigstens hatte sie die drei überreden können, sich an einen ruhigeren Ort zurückzuziehen. Nun saßen sie ihr gegenüber. In solchen Momenten verfluchte sie ihren Beruf. „Mr Briefs hat, so wie es im Moment aussieht, keine körperlichen Schäden zurückbehalten, aber er ist noch sehr schwach. Anfangs hatten wir, wie Sie ja wissen, die Befürchtung, dass er auf Grund der Hirnverletzungen ins Koma fallen und nie wieder erwachen würde. Dies ist ja, dank Kami, nicht eingetreten, aber als er schließlich das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte, entdeckten wir, das ein psychischer Schaden aufgetreten ist."

Entsetzt keuchte Goku auf. Es wiederholte sich nur noch ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf. Der selbe, der ihn seit Tagen quälte. _Was habe ich getan? Was habe ich getan? Was habe ich getan? Was habe ich getan? Was habe ich getan? _

„Soll das heißen, dass mein Vater geistig behindert ist?" fragte Trunks knurrend, während er Goku aus dem Augenwinkel ansah. Sollte das wirklich wahr sein, würde er ihn mit allen Mitteln rächen. Damit erntete er einen erschrockenen Blick von Bulma, die irgendwie ahnte, was gerade in ihm vorging. 

Doch zur Erleichterung aller schüttelte die Ärztin leicht ihren Kopf. „Es scheint, Ihr Vater leidet unter Amnesie." 

Goku blinzelte verwirrt. „Was ist eine Amnesie?"

Dr. Rice sah ihn überrascht an. „Nun, es bedeutet, dass Mr Briefs` Gedächtnis Lücken aufweist. Wie groß diese Lücken sind, ist schwer zu sagen, denn er kann keine unserer Fragen beantworten, da er im Moment noch zu schwach ist, aber es sieht so aus, als ob er sich an _nichts_ mehr erinnern kann, was vor seiner Einlieferung geschehen ist."

Bulma brach in Tränen aus. „Aber wenn er zu schwach zum reden ist, wie können sie so sicher sein, dass er sich an nichts erinnert?" 

„Mit Sicherheit können wir es nicht sagen, aber als er aufwachte, murmelte er _wo bin ich hier_ und _wer bin ich_ vor sich hin."

Damit brach Bulma völlig zusammen. Wieso jetzt? Sie waren nie glücklicher gewesen! Vegeta hatte seine Rolle als Familienvater nach so langer Zeit endlich akzeptiert und erduldete es sogar, dass die beiden Sons bei ihnen lebten! 

Dr. Rice blickte sie mitfühlend an. „Es ist etwas kompliziert. Ich werde nicht mit Fremdworten um mich werfen, aber diese Art von Amnesie ist uns bekannt und ist wahrscheinlich psychisch bedingt. Alles, was er einmal gelernt hat, wie verschiedene Sprachen, ist immer noch vorhanden, nur nicht die Erinnerungen. Man könnte sagen, er wollte sich nicht mehr an sein bisheriges Leben erinnern." Ersticktes Schluchzen erklang im Raum. „Ich kann verstehen, dass das ein Schock für Sie ist. Aber ich muss Ihnen eine Frage stellen. Wie ist dieser Unfall überhaupt passiert?"

Goku rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Unter Trunks` stechendem Blick fühlte er sich noch unwohler. Was sollte er nur sagen? Das er Vegeta in Notwehr halbtot geschlagen hatte? Das würde sie ihm doch nicht einfach so glauben und sicher die Polizei verständigen. Er spürte ihren skeptischen Blick deutlich. Verdammt!

Seufzend senkte sie ihren Kopf. „Schon gut, reden wir jetzt lieber darüber, wie Sie von nun an mit ihm umgehen müssen. Zuerst sollten ihn auf keinen Fall mit irgendwelchen Geschichten bombardieren. Wenn er etwas wissen will, können sie es ihm ruhig erzählen, aber es ist wichtig, dass es nach seinem Willen geschieht. Was sein Gedächtnis angeht, das könnte jeder Zeit bruchstückhaft oder aber ganz zurückkommen. Aber seien Sie sich darüber bewusst, dass es auch für immer verloren sein könnte."

*****

Mit leerem Blick starrte Trunks aus dem Fenster. Er hörte, dem was gesagt wurde, kaum mehr zu. Er wollte nicht. Diese Nachricht war ein zu großer Schock für ihn gewesen und es war sicher nicht seine Idee gewesen, gleich der gesamten Gruppe Z davon zu erzählen. Gedächtnisverlust. Das war für den stolzen Prinzen der Saiyajin eine größere Schande als der Tod. En bitteres Lächeln lag auf Trunks` Lippen. Aber was spielte das jetzt noch für eine Rolle? Es gab keinen Saiyajinprinzen mehr. Alle Erinnerungen an Vegetasei und die Saiyajin waren endgültig verschwunden. Nun hasste er sich dafür, dass er sich nie dafür interessiert hatte, nie Fragen gestellt hatte. Was sollte er seinen Vater nun erzählen, wenn er nach seiner Herkunft fragte? Das er von einer Rasse abstammte, die Tausende Planeten und Völker ausgelöscht hatte? Das war nicht der Stoff, aus dem Träume gemacht sind. 

Trunks drehte sich zu der Gruppe um, als Kuririns ängstliche Stimme an sein Ohr drang. „Nehmt mir diese Frage nicht übel, aber seid ihr sicher, dass er keine Gefahr für uns ist? Ich meine, wenn er sich nicht an uns erinnert, was hindert ihn daran, uns zu töten?" 

Einen Moment lang herrschte eine unangenehme Stille im Raum, während sie einander unsichere Blicke zuwarfen. Der junge Halbsaiyajin knurrte. War das etwa alles, an was sie dachten?! Doch das Knurren verwandelte sich in Keuchen, als jemand seine Hand nahm. Überrascht sah er zur Seite. Es war Goten. Natürlich hatte sein Freund seinen Zorn gespürt. So war es immer zwischen ihnen gewesen. Trunks atmete tief ein und schluckte seine Wut Goten zuliebe herunter. Dieser lächelte erleichtert und drückte die Hand seines Freundes aufmunternd, ehe er sich wieder der Gruppe zuwandte, als Piccolo das Wort ergriff. „Ich halte es für ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass Vegeta eine Gefahr für uns oder die erde darstellt. Warum auch? Denkt doch daran wie es damals war, als Goku sein Gedächtnis verlor."

„Ich sehe es genauso," mischte sich nun Muten Roshi ein, „Goku war nach seinem Sturz in die Schlucht wie ausgewechselt. Du erinnerst dich doch noch daran, was ich von deinem Großvater erfuhr, oder?"

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich daran," erwiderte Goku mit gebrochener Stimme. Am liebsten wäre er aus dem Krankenhaus geflohen. Er spürte deutlich die Augen aller Anwesenden auf sich. Er wusste, dass sie alle seinen Meinung dazu wollte, aber er wollte nicht daran denken, was passieren würde, falls Vegeta gefährlich für sie werden würde. 

Piccolo sah ihn verwirrt an, dann zuckte er die Achseln. „Wie dem auch sei, wir sollten diese Diskussion besser auf später verschieben. Wir sollten erst einmal abwarten, wie er auf Besuch reagiert." Damit wandte er sich an Bulma. „Wann kann man zu ihm?"

Bulma drehte ihr Gesicht weg. Diese ganze Unterhaltung war ihr zuwider „Sobald er etwas kräftiger ist. Sie sagen, er wacht immer nur für kurze zeit auf und wird dann gleich wieder unmächtig," antwortete sie verbittert.

Piccolo nickte. „Dann warten wir am Besten ab."

*****

Ende Kapitel 2

Hier ist das ziemlich verspätete 2. Kapitel. SORRY!!! Ich hab schon nicht mehr geglaubt, dass es jemals fertig wird. In letzter Zeit lief einfach alles schief!! Mehr Computer war kaputt, in der Schule lief es mies (ich hab`s mit Mühe und Not geschafft doch noch versetzt zu werden) und privat....

Dem entsprechend sieht auch dieser Teil aus. Es gibt Stellen, die ich einfach furchtbar finde T_T !!! Aber was soll`s!! Ach ja, schreibt bitte, bitte, bitte ein paar Reviews. Ich hab`s nötig.

@ G-jin:

Schreib mir bitte, damit ich es wiedergutmachen kann: Knudud2002@gmx.de


	4. Kapital 3

Anmerkung: Vegeta ist OOC in diesem Fanfic, aber das ist bei der Story nur zu erwarten. Ich wollte es nur mal erwähnen ^_^

Kapitel 3

Bulma drehte ihr Gesicht weg. Diese ganze Unterhaltung war ihr zuwider „Sobald er etwas kräftiger ist. Sie sagen, er wacht immer nur für kurze zeit auf und wird dann gleich wieder unmächtig," antwortete sie verbittert.

Piccolo nickte. „Dann warten wir am Besten ab."

++++++++++ 

Etwas verloren stand Goku in Mitten der Hausroboter der Capsule Corporation, die hektisch ihren Aufgaben nachgingen. Zwei Wochen waren nun vergangen seit Vegeta aus dem Koma erwacht war. Heute war es endlich soweit, er durfte nach hause gehen. Schon ein paar Tage nach Vegetas Erwachen war schnell klar geworden, dass er keinerlei Bedrohung für irgendjemanden darstellen würde. Dennoch blieben einige der Z Gruppe weiterhin vorsichtig. Die Erinnerungen an die früheren Taten des Prinzen waren nach all der Zeit immer noch frisch.

Seit etwa einer Woche lebten Goku und Goten jetzt bei Bulma und ihrer Familie, obwohl Goku sich anfangs dagegen gewehrt hatte. Der Gedanke in Vegetas Nähe zu sein und noch dazu ständig Trunks´ Blicken ausgesetzt zu sein, schien ihm unerträglich. Doch es war seinem Sohn wirklich wichtig gewesen, Trunks beistehen zu können. Auch Bulma hielt das für das Beste. 

Vegeta braucht uns alle, auch seine Freunde! 

Ihre Worte hatten ihn zusammenzucken lassen. Ein schöner Freund war er! Fast hätte er ihn ins Jenseits befördert. Und heute würde er den Prinzen zum ersten Mal wiedersehen. Die ganze Zeit hatte er sich vor diesem Moment gefürchtet, ganz egal wie sehr er sich selbst davon überzeugen wollte, dass es seinem Freund wirklich gut ging. Doch nun konnte er nicht mehr davor fliehen. Er musste sich Vegeta und dem, was er ihm angetan hatte, endgültig stellen. Vor einer Stunde, als Bulma zum Krankenhaus aufgebrochen war, war er noch fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er das schon irgendwie schaffen würde. Aber jetzt war Goku sich nicht mehr so sicher. Sein Mut schien mit jeder Minute zu schrumpfen. 

Er warf einen unsicheren Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Sie müssten eigentlich jede Minute kommen. Verdammt, was stellte er sich nur so an? Er war kein kleiner Junge mehr, und selbst damals hatte er sich von nichts und niemandem einschüchtern lassen!! Also würde er das hier auch meistern! Doch als er plötzlich Bulmas Helikopter auf dem Rasen landen hörte, rutschte ihm das Herz in die Hose. Am liebsten wäre er durch die Hintertür abgehauen. Mit Mühe schaffte er es, diesen Drang hinunterzuschlucken. Goku holte tief Luft und lief langsam auf die Eingangstür zu. Unterwegs wäre er beinahe über einen kleinen Roboter gestolpert. Die Maschine piepte ein paar mal irritiert, bevor sie schnell das Weite suchte. Der Saiyajin warf dem Roboter einen bösen Blick zu, ehe er leicht gereizt weiterlief. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Von einer blöden Haufen Metall angemeckert zu werden! 

Seine Flüche verstummten, als sich die Tür öffnete und der Prinz der Saiyajin vor ihm stand. Völlig verblüfft stand Goku nur da und starrte Vegeta an. So lange hatte er diesen Augenblick herbeigesehnt, aber nun wünschte er sich, er wäre doch geflohen. Der Blick in den Augen seines Freundes war nicht seiner. Es war der Blick eines Fremden, der sich neugierig und auch etwas erstaunt durch den Raum bewegte. Das war wirklich nicht Vegeta no Ouji.

„Komm Vater, lass uns reingehen", sagte Trunks mit ruhiger Stimme und gab seinem Vater einen kleinen Stups. 

Vegeta warf ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu, ehe er ein paar Schritte weiter ins Haus ging. Vorsichtig sah er sich ein um, als ob er sich jede Einzelheit einprägen wollte, bis er sich schließlich an Goku wandte. Dieser hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Was Goku zu schaffen machte, war die Ruhe in den Augen des anderen. Sie waren immer voller Feuer und Leidenschaft gewesen - und manchmal auch voller Hass. Besonders wenn sie auf ihn gerichtet gewesen waren. Das hatte ihn eigentlich nie sonderlich gestört. So war Vegeta nun mal. Diese Ruhe gehörte einfach nicht dort hin.

„Du bist Goku, nehme ich an?" 

Gott, sogar seine Stimme klang vollkommen anders. Matt nickte Goku, worauf der Prinz ihm die Hand entgegenstreckte. Einen Moment lang sah er sie zögernd an, dann erwiderte der jüngere Saiyajin den Handschlag. Ein warmes Gefühl der Freude durchfuhr Goku bei diesem Kontakt. Sonst berührten sie sich immer nur im Kampf. 

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht an dich erinnere, aber Bulma sagte mir, dass du mein bester Freund bist."

Goku warf Bulma einen überraschten Blick zu, als sie gerade mit Goten dazu kam. Die nickte ihm heftig zu und formte mit ihren Lippe `Sag ja´. Er sah wieder zu Vegeta, der ihn merkwürdig anschaute. 

„Ja, das stimmt. Ich bin dein bester Freund", antwortete er mit dünner Stimme. 

Trunks schnaubte darauf verächtlich, womit er sich einen Schlag seiner Mutter in die Seite einfing. Auch Goten sah ihn missbilligend. Es war ihm schon seit einiger Zeit aufgefallen, dass sich sein bester Freund seinem Vater gegenüber feindlich verhielt. Aber im Augenblick hielt er es für klüger, es noch für sich zu behalten. Vielleicht würde sich das auch wieder geben, sobald sich Vegeta wieder eingelebt hatte. 

„Soll ich dir das Haus zeigen, oder möchtest du dich lieber ein wenig ausruhen?" fragte Bulma, während sie ihren Mantel aufhängte.

Darauf wandte Vegeta sich ihr wieder zu und ließ von Gokus Hand ab. „Ich würde gern ein bisschen schlafen. Ich kann mich ja später umsehen."

Sie nickte verständnisvoll. „Wie du willst. Die Roboter haben dein Zimmer bestimmt schon hergerichtet. Trunks wird dich hinbringen."

„Hier entlang", sagte Trunks und verschwand mit seinem Vater die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock. Goten zögerte einen Moment lang, ehe er ihnen nachging. 

Goku sah ihnen nach, tief in Gedanken versunken. Vegeta war ein völlig anderer Mensch, aber was hatte er denn auch erwartet? Das war wahrscheinlich nun mal so, wenn man sich an sein ganzes früheres Leben nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Verdammt, ob er sich wohl jemals an diesen neuen Vegeta gewöhnen konnte? Andererseits war es schon gewesen, wie er mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Und das Gefühl, als sich ihre Hände berührt hatte....

„Hey, alles in Ordnung?"

Bulmas Stimme riss ihn unsanft aus seinen Gedanken. „Ja, alles okay."

Skeptisch sah sie ihn an. „Ich könnte einen Kaffee gebrauchen", sagte sie schließlich, „Leistest du mir ein bisschen Gesellschaft?"

„Natürlich."

*****

„Trunks, hör bitte auf durch die Gegend zu laufen und komm her! Du machst mich ganz verrückt!" brummte Goten. Seit einer halben Stunde lief seine Freund ununterbrochen auf und ab. 

„Tut mir leid", meinte dieser und ließ sich neben Goten auf sein Bett fallen.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Goten und streichelte sanft Trunks´ Rücken.

„Was los ist? Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Mein Vater behandelt mich wie einen Fremden und der, der ihm und uns das alles angetan hat, schleimt sich..."

„Trunks, das reicht!!" unterbrach ihn Gotens wütende Stimme. Er wich von Trunks zurück, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Langsam konnte er es nicht mehr ertragen. Erst die ganzen Andeutungen und bösen Blicke und jetzt beleidigte er seinen Vater auch noch ganz offen!

Eine Weile schwiegen beide, bis Trunks seinen Freund seufzend von hinten umarmte. „Tut mir leid, Goten. Es wird mir nur alles zu viel. Du bist der letzte, den ich verletzten will." 

„Ich weiß", antworte der jüngere Halbsaiyajin und legte seine Arme um die seines Freundes. „Aber du musst mich auch verstehen. Es ist immer mein Vater, denn du ständig beleidigst. Du darfst ihm nicht die Schuld daran geben. Niemand kann etwas dafür."

„Du hast ja recht. Das ausgerechnet ich ihm die Schuld gebe, ist schon lächerlich."

„Was meinst damit?", fragte Goten verwirrt. 

Statt zu antworten zog Trunks ihn mit sich hinunter auf das Bett und zog ihn noch näher an sich heran. Unwillkürlich entspannte sich Goten in der Umarmung. Lange blieben sie so, bis Goten dachte, dass Trunks eingeschlafen war. Wundern würde ihn das nicht. Er wusste, dass er in den letzten Wochen wenig geschlafen hatte.

„Trunks?", flüsterte er vorsichtig, um sicher zu gehen.

Dieser öffnete seine Augen und holte tief Luft ehe er zu sprechen begann. „An dem Tag, an dem das alles passiert ist, hatten Vater und ich einen Streit. Er war so wütend, dass ich glaubte, er würde jeden Moment auf mich losgehen. Aber stattdessen ist er einfach gegangen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort. Es ist auch meine Schuld. Hätte ich ihn nicht so wütend gemacht, wäre er bei seinem Kampf gegen deinen Vater nicht so ausgerastet."

„Das ist Unsinn! So leicht verliert dein Vater nicht die Beherrschung und außerdem war das nicht euer erster Streit. Worüber habt ihr euch eigentlich gestritten?"

Zärtlich strich Trunks Goten durch das Haar. „Ich ihm das von uns beiden erzählt."

Erschrocken sah Goten ihn über die Schulter an. „Warum denn das? Ich dachte, du wolltest es ihm auf keinen Fall sagen."

Trunks seufzte. „Das hab ich auch nicht geplant. Glaub mir, es ist mir so rausgerutscht. Ich dachte, er springt mir jeden Moment ins Gesicht. Ich bin froh , dass du nicht dabei warst."

„So schlimm also?", fragte Goten mit trauriger Stimme, „Na ja, meinem Vater würde es wohl nichts ausmachen. Und manchmal denke ich, es ist ganz gut so, dass ich es meiner Mutter nicht mehr sagen muss." 

Trunks strich Goten weiter sanft durch sein Haar, als dieser leise weinte. 

*****

„Glaub mir, Goku, so ist es am besten!" sagte Bulma mit ruhiger Stimme und nahm noch einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee.

„Wenn Vegeta sein Gedächtnis wieder zurückbekommt, reißt er uns beiden dafür den Kopf ab. Ihm einfach einzureden, ich wäre sein bester Freund!"

Bulma rollte mit den Augen. „Jetzt reg dich bitte nicht so auf. Er wird zwar wütend sein, aber das war er schon mehr als einmal. Auf uns beide. Außerdem ist es gar nicht so falsch, das musst du doch zugeben. Er hat dich zwar nicht genau als Freund betrachtet, aber er hat dir immerhin vertraut. Und das bedeutet bei ihm schon eine ganze Menge."

Goku sah sie prüfend an, dann nahm er ihre Hand. „Wie kommst du damit klar? Und warum hast du Vegeta eigentlich ein eigenes Zimmer geben?"

Sie lächelte ihn traurig an. „Es war nur vernünftig. Er soll sich erst einmal an uns gewöhnen und wenn wir gleich zusammen in einem Bett schlafen, fühlt er sich sicher unter Druck gesetzt. Es ist eben schwer, aber ich bin überglücklich, dass er noch lebt. Wir werden das schon durchstehen", sie tätschelte seine Hand liebevoll, „Für Trunks ist es schwerer. Ich bin nur froh, dass du und Goten jetzt bei uns wohnt. Es wird ihm helfen Goten bei sich zu haben."

Goku nickte geistesabwesend und führte seine Tasse an seinen Mund, ehe er bemerkte das sie leer war. Verlegen streckte er Bulma seine Tasse entgegen. „Bekomme ich noch ein bisschen?"

Bulma zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Also, ich glaube langsam, dass du süchtig nach Kaffee geworden bist."

*****

Goku wanderte leise durch die Flure der Capsule Corporation. Es war mitten in der Nacht und er konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Vielleicht lag es auch an all dem Kaffee, den er heute getrunken hatte. Es war schon irgendwie gespenstig in diesem großen, ruhigen Haus herumzulaufen. Alle außer ihm schienen zu schlafen. Doch plötzlich bemerkte er, dass Licht in der Küche brannte. Also war doch jemand wach! Lächelnd betrat er den Raum und erstarrte, als er die andere Person erkannte. 

„Ve- Vegeta!"

*****

****

Ende Kapitel 3

Dieses Kapitel ist für Mellory (bitte, bitte, bitte melde dich!!!) und für all meine Reviewer. Ich werde gar nicht abstreiten, dass es viel zu lange gedauert hat, und euch nicht mit Gründen dafür nerven. Ich sage nur, dass es mir leid tut!! *verbeug*

****


	5. Anmerkung

Anmerkung: 

Ich bin darauf hingewiesen worden, dass ich das Krankheitsbild von Amnesie völlig flasch dargestellt habe. Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass ich es nicht richtig gemacht habe. Hätte mich eben doch besser informieren sollen, war aber ehrlich gesagt *räusper* zu faul. ^_^ Jedenfalls danke an Mia() für die Info.

Jetzt muss ich eine Entscheidung treffen und ihr sollt mit dabei helfen. Entweder ich schreibe das letzte Kapitel noch einmal neu, was ich nicht gerne tun würde, da es mir so ganz gut gefällt. Oder wir lassen es so, wie es ist und ich versuche Vegetas Charakter wieder hinzubiegen. Die letzte Möglichkeit wäre, dass ich ganz mit diesem Fanfic aufhöre. Teilt mir eure Meinungen bitte per E-mail mit. Danke.

E-Mail: Knudud2002@gmx.de


	6. Kapitel 4

****

Anm.: Hallo allerseits! Ich weiß, es ist ewig her und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich mindestens die Hälfte meiner Leser verloren habe TT. Erst einmal möchte ich mich ganz herzlich bei allen bedanken, die mir ihre Meinung darüber mitgeteilt haben, ob ich diesen Fanfic auf diese Weise weiterführen soll. Ich habe mich entschieden, weiterzumachen, auch wenn nicht alles astrein sein sollte. Dafür mag ich ihn einfach zu sehr. _Oblivion_ ist meiner Meinung nach das Beste, das ich je geschrieben habe, und wenn ich das sage, heißt das schon etwas. Ich bin in solchen Sachen immer mein strengster Kritiker.

Weiter möchte ich noch die lange Pause erklären: Ihr erinnert euch sicher noch an Sasser, den scheiß Wurm. Ich hatte ihn insgesamt sechs mal, über mehrere Wochen hinweg. Außerdem noch einen Computervirus, von dem ich immer noch nicht weiß, welcher es war, aber er hat mein ganzes Betriebssystem lahmgelegt, sodass ich nichts mehr mit meinem Computer abfangen konnte. Das ist wohl die Strafe dafür, dass ich alles mögliche runterlade. Jetzt, nachdem ich das System mehrmals neu installieren musste, funktioniert er einigermaßen, aber noch nicht wieder richtig. Hinzu kommen noch mehrere private Probleme, aber nun kann ich wieder ein bisschen durchatmen.

Ach ja, ich brauche unbedingt einen Betaleser. Ich schwanken total zwischen neuer und alter Rechtschreibung hin und her, von den anderen Schreibfehlern mal abgesehen. Ist jemand von euch dazu bereit? So, jetzt aber weiter mit _Oblivion_:

****

Kapitel 4:

Goku wanderte leise durch die Flure der Capsule Corporation. Es war mitten in der Nacht und er konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Vielleicht lag es auch an all dem Kaffee, den er heute getrunken hatte. Es war schon irgendwie gespenstig in diesem großen, ruhigen Haus herumzulaufen. Alle außer ihm schienen zu schlafen. Doch plötzlich bemerkte er, dass Licht in der Küche brannte. Also war doch jemand wach! Lächelnd betrat er den Raum und erstarrte, als er die andere Person erkannte.

„Ve- Vegeta!"

Unter dem Klang seines Namens zuckte Vegeta leicht zusammen und drehte sich überrascht zu Goku um. Eine unangenehme Pause entstand zwischen den beiden, als sie sich nur gegenseitig anstarrten. Nach einer Weile räusperte sich Goku. „Du bist ja wach." Nicht unbedingt einfallsreich, aber das war alles, was ihm momentan einfiel.

Es dauerte etwas bis Vegeta antwortete. „Ich hab lange genug geschlafen." Nach einer kurzen Pause sprach er weiter. „Aber warum bist du wach?"

„Ich... ich konnte nicht schlafen. Darf ich... ähm... was machst du hier?" Innerlich verfluchte er seine Stotterei. Am liebsten wäre er aus dem Zimmer gerannt, so nervös war er. Aber er musste sich daran gewöhnen, den Prinzen jeden Tag zu sehen. Er konnte ihm nicht ewig ausweichen, zu mal er ja _sein bester Freund_ war.

Statt zu antworten deutete der ältere Saiyajin auf den Küchentisch, auf dem ein großen Sandwich stand. Goku nickte und wieder schwiegen beide und betrachteten einander. Mit jeder Minute fühlte sich Goku unbehaglicher. Vegetas Blick schien ihn zu durchbohren. Genau wie früher, in den kurzen Augenblicken, in denen der Prinz ihn nicht verachtend oder wütend angesehen hatte. Goku hatte dann immer geglaubt, etwas in seinen Augen lesen zu können, aber Vegeta hatte sich sofort wieder verschlossen. _Ich möchte so gerne mit ihm reden, wirklich reden, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich es anstellen soll._

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es schien, wandte sich Vegeta von ihm ab und setzte sich an den Tisch, um zu essen. Unsicher, was er jetzt machen sollte, blieb Goku stehen. „Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?" fragte er schließlich zögernd.

Vegeta zögerte, dann nickte er ohne den jüngeren Saiyajin anzusehen. Ohne ein Wort saßen sie sich gegenüber, bis Vegeta aufgegessen hatte. Nicht nur das Schweigen entnervte Goku, sondern auch die Tatsache, dass ihm trotz der Situation das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief, als er Vegeta beobachtete. Dieser hatte es immer gehasst, in seiner Gegenwart zu essen, vor allem weil Goku ziemlich ungemütlich werden konnte, wenn es ums Essen ging und der Saiyajinprinz immer gezwungen gewesen war, ihm etwas abzugeben. Natürlich war Vegeta nach solchen Ereignissen immer für Tage beleidigt gewesen und reagierte auf Gesprächsversuche immer mit einem verachtenden Blick, aber Goku hatte es doch immer überrascht, dass Vegeta relativ nachsichtig mit ihm gewesen war. Dennoch glaubte er nicht, dass es an seinen Entschuldigungen hinterher lag (sein aggressives Verhalten war ihm danach entsetzlich peinlich gewesen), vielmehr schien es für Saiyajin normal zu sein, um Essen zu kämpfen. Jedenfalls war ihm Vegeta aus dem Weg gegangen, wenn er etwas essen wollte.

Als Vegeta fertig war, schob er den Teller beiseite und betrachtete Goku prüfend. Dieser konnte dem intensiven Blick nicht standhalten und senkte verlegen seinen Kopf. Immer wieder warf er dem Prinzen schüchterne Blicke zu, doch dieser schien davon ungerührt zu sein. Die Fähigkeit, seine Emotionen zu verbergen besaß er offensichtlich noch immer. _Er ist seinem früheren Ich so ähnlich und dennoch..._

„Mache ich dich nervös?"

Goku erstarrte. Langsam hob er seinen Augen bis sich ihre Blicke trafen. Noch mehr als die Frage überraschte ihn der belustigte Ausdruck in Vegetas Augen. Auch wenn der Rest seines Gesichtes keine Emotionen preisgab, so war sich Goku doch darüber sicher, was er da sah. Perplex öffnete er seinen Mund, schloss ihn aber gleich darauf wieder. Alles, was er schaffte, war Vegeta ratlos anzusehen. Dieser schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren. Er stütze sein Kinn in seine Hand und lachte leise, während er Goku weiter beobachtete. „Das heißt wohl ja."

Verlegen starrte Goku auf seine Hände. Was sollte er darauf schon sagen? Vegeta lächelte höhnisch und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Auch jetzt machte es ihm noch Spaß, Goku zu necken bis dieser sich total unwohl fühlte. Goku schluckte schwer und zwang sich, den Saiyajinprinzen direkt anzusehen. „Was weißt du über deine Vergangenheit?" fragte er so ruhig er konnte.

Vegetas Körper verkrampfte sich sofort und das belustigte Licht verschwand aus seinen Augen. Sofort bereute Goku seine Frage, aber dafür war es schon zu spät. Die Gesichtszüge des Saiyajins waren wie versteinert, während er fast geistesabwesend zur Seite blickte_. Verdammt, warum kann ich nicht einmal nachdenken, _bevor_ ich den Mund aufmache?!?_

„Entschuldige", flüsterte er beschämt. „Ich hab nicht nachgedacht und...", doch Goku verstummte.

Plötzlich begann Vegeta zu sprechen, als ob der jüngeren Saiyajin nichts gesagt hätte. „Nicht viel. Nur, dass ich eine Familie habe und dass ich kein Mensch bin. Nicht so wie die Leute im Krankenhaus oder meine Frau." Er wandte sein Gesicht wieder Goku zu. „Du bist auch kein Mensch." Es war keine Frage.

Kakarott schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin ein Saiyajin wie du."

„Saiyajin", wiederholte er tonlos. Goku zuckte zusammen. Wie sollte man jemanden so etwas erklären? Er wusste noch genau, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als plötzlich sein Bruder Radditz aufgetaucht war und ihm die Wahrheit über seine Identität erzählt hatte. Für einen Moment hatte er sich verloren gefühlt. Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten hatte man ihm alles genommen, woran er geglaubt und gekämpft hatte. Aber er hatte damals Bulma, Kuririn und Muten-Roshi an seiner Seite gehabt, die ihn trotz allem akzeptiert und geliebt hatten. Natürlich hatte Vegeta auch Menschen, die ihn liebten, aber die Situation war viel komplizierter.

Goku warf ihm einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. Der Prinz schien tief in Gedanken zu sein, während er aufstand und zum Fenster ging. Selbst jetzt strahlte er immer noch Würde aus, wie ein einsamer Krieger, der sich jeder Situation entgegenstellt, egal wie schmerzhaft sie auch sein möge.

Geräuschlos glitt Goku aus dem Stuhl und stellte sich zu Vegeta ans Fenster. Schweigend blickten sie in den klaren Nachthimmel, doch diesmal war die Stille nicht unangenehm. Kakarott sah ihn nach einer Weile an und als sich auch Vegeta umdrehte trafen sich ihre Blicke erneut. Goku konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sie sich jemals so ungezwungen und ohne Spannung so direkt angesehen hatten. Es war irgendwie schön, doch es währte nicht lange, denn Vegeta wandte sich ruckartig ab und lief hastig zur Tür. Dabei streifte er leicht Gokus Schulter und obwohl der Kontakt kaum da war, elektrisierte ihn die Berührung. Kurz bevor er aus dem Zimmer verschwand rief Goku seinen Namen. Zögernd blieb der Prinz stehen und wartete. Der jüngere Saiyajin überlegte heftig, was er sagen sollte, aber ihm fiel beim bestem Willen nur eine Sache ein.

„Hast du Lust auf einen kleinen Trainingskampf morgen früh?" Damit hatte er Vegeta immer aufheitern können.

Dieser Antwortete nicht sofort. „Ein Kampf?"

„Ja, das ist dein Hobby." Das war wohl die größter Untertreibung aller Zeiten! Es gab mal eine Zeit, da war es sein ganzer Lebensinhalt gewesen. Und soweit Goku wusste auch heute seine einzige Beschäftigung neben seiner Familie. Genau wie bei Goku.

Vegeta schien nicht recht zu wissen, was er sagen wollte. Er hatte sich nicht zu ihm umgedreht, aber sein Rücken sah verkrampft aus. Goku blinzelte verwirrt. Warum zögerte er? Dachte er etwa, er würde das nicht hinkriegen? Kämpfen lag Saiyajins im Blut. _Aber woher soll er das Wissen? Ach, wenn wir erst mal angefangen haben, wird er es schon merken!_

„Keine Sorge, ich bin sicher, dass du das schaffst. Wir müssen ja nicht gleich richtig kämpfen. Es reicht, wenn wir ein bisschen trainieren. Ich bin ziemlich außer Form!" fügte er noch hinzu, mehr zu sich selbst.

Vegeta zögerte kurz, ehe er leicht nickte und schließlich das Zimmer mit schnellen Schritten verließ. Goku sah ihm nach, bevor er das Licht löschte und auf sein Zimmer ging. Doch er konnte immer noch nicht einschlafen. Der Vorschlag war ihm nur so rausgerutscht, er hatte irgendetwas sagen wollen, um Vegeta zu stoppen. Jetzt war er richtig nervös und hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl im Magen, wenn er an Morgen dachte. Mal wieder war sein Mund schneller als sein Kopf gewesen. Doch er konnte es nicht ändern. Er würde einfach sehr vorsichtig mit dem Saiyajinprinzen sein müssen. Vielleicht half es ihm ja, sein Gedächtnis wieder zu bekommen! Das konnte er nur hoffen.

****

Ende Kapitel 4

Das wars. Kürzer als sonst, ich weiß. Ich hoffen ich bekomme ein paar Reviews. Ein bisschen unverschämt nach all der Zeit, aber ich möchte eben wissen, ob noch jemand interessiert ist.


End file.
